Something Borrowed (2011)
by graces101
Summary: Friendships are tested and secrets come to the surface when terminally single Rachel falls for Dex, her best friend Darcy's fiancé. OR When Stiles is Rachel, Derek is Dex and Scott is Darcy. Sterek End game
1. Chapter 1

"Okay here we go" he takes a deep breath in

"Oh wow!"

"uh … oh my god, you guys!"

Oh my god Stiles, you suck at lying. He really does, when his 3rd grade teacher asked the class who took her white bored eraser, Stiles tried to lie he really did but he just started rambling before inevitably confessing to the crime and handing the eraser back to her.

Stiles is stopped in his tracks "Sorry sir, it's a private party" the large, muscular doorman said.

"Oh it's aright, they are expecting me" Stiles explained.

Stiles walk in but it was very dark, he could barely see where he was going.

"Hello?"

"SURPRISE" was screamed all across the room as the lights came on, Stiles tried do his best surprised face (which isn't very good) before being tightly hugged by his best friend Scott.

"I know you told me not to, Buuuut I just had to" Scott explained, evidently he had already started drinking judging by the way his breath smelled "Your not mad at me are you?" he said with putting on his best puppy dog expression Scott knew Stiles couldn't resist that.

"No no no, of course not" Stiles reassure him.

"Well were you surprised?" Scott asked with a hopeful expression.

"Was I surprised?" Stiles said "Was I!" he exclaimed.

Scott screamed and jumped happily beside Stiles "HE WAS SURPRISED!"

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, WE DID IT" he screamed before joining the rest of the crowd.

Of course, Stiles knew he wouldn't be the centre of attention for long, he so use to it, he just expected it now. This was a surprise party for him but it was all about Scott.

As a lawyer, Stiles is very organised and is always prepared, he changed out of his work clothes into his skin-tight jeans and black Henley or as Lydia called it his pulling outfit before Danny enters the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out there mingling?" Stiles questioned.

"What? I saw you coming in here looking like you would rather be anywhere but here, so I thought I would come in here and cheer you up" Danny stated.

Stiles' eyes narrowed "Your not in here for me, I saw Matt out there, your hiding from him" "That's what happens when you sleep with people you don't love" Stiles lectured.

"That's insulting" Danny said, offended.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Stiles, he's crazy, I was drunk and lonely from breaking up with Ethan, It's was a mistake" Danny stated.

x

 _TIME SKIP: FEW HOURS_

Stiles and Danny are talking while Matt spots them

"Hey, there you are" Matt states with a creepy shine in his eyes.

Danny sighed "Hi"

"Where have you been all night mister? Mr Magoo"

"Just …hiding" from you, of course Danny left that part unsaid.

Matt laughed, a bit too enthusiastically.

"It's so loud and crowed in here, do you maybe wanna go some place, maybe more uh intimate or …?" Matt questioned hopefully.

"Oh, um no, it's …party so I think I'll stay right here" Danny denied awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah no, no, no, no, I don't want to either" Matt said obviously disappointed

"Awesome"

"Oh my god, I want you to see me drop it like it's hot" he said while grabbing Danny's hand.

"Oh … awesome" Danny allowed himself to be dragged away reluctantly.

'Talk to him' Stiles mimed as he was dragged away.

Stiles scanned the room before landing on the most gorgeous person Stiles has ever seen in his life, Derek Hale. Who happens to be Stiles' friend, his law school buddy and (because the world hates him) Scott's fiancé.

"Heeey" Stiles smiled, it was impossible not to when Derek's around.

"It was very nice of you" Derek said returning the smile, 'God why does he have such adorable teeth' Stiles thought.

"What?"

"Pretending to be surprised" Stiles' eyes widened

"Oh please don't tell him, he'll be heartbroken" Stiles pleaded

"I won't" Derek reassured.

"Heeeeeeeey, what's going on Derek?" A guy from behind him said "How you doing?" He looked Stiles up and down "Are you going to introduce me to the birthday boy or what?"

Derek sighed "Stiles this is Isaac, old family friend, just moved into town"

"What up birthday boy?"

"Please stop saying that" Stiles asked, he doesn't need a reminder that he is not 30

"Don't worry, did you now that sex just gets better with age" Isaac smile mischievously "trust me"

"Hello" Isaac said to the blond guy that just walked past before leaving them.

Stiles is sort of lost for words "Wow"

"I'm sorry"

"HELLO" Scott's voice came over the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say something, and I know you all want to here it" people laughed.

Danny appeared by Stiles' side "Wow centre of attention, that's weird" he said sarcastically. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So, as most of you know I'm getting marred in 61 days" people cheered "Derek honey, I have a confession to make, this won't be my first marriage" a video started playing in the background full of photos of Stiles and Scott growing up" Yep Stiles and I are soul mates, like two peas in a pod we did everything together, like re-enactment of Dirty Dancing, and of course our performance of Salt N pepper 'push it'. Through all the years Stiles and I were together, it was us against the world"

Scott and Stiles smiled at one another

"And after we graduated university, he ditched my ass to go to stupid law school, dispute the fact that I selflessly rejected my offer to Harvard because Stiles wasn't let in, but whatever, it all worked out in the end because he went to NYU Law and met my future husband, he introduced us"

Stiles and Derek look at one another 'yeah the worst mistake of my life' Stiles thought.

"… all that I could think about when he was down on one knee was that I wish Stiles was here, watching me in this moment …"

"I'm sorry who are we celebrating here?" Danny asked sarcastically

"…to say that you are my bets friend wouldn't be the understatement of the century, you're the brother I never had and sometimes the father I often need, I love you stiles …happy 30th, so happy its not me yet, okay lets get this party going"

A drunken Scott and Derek walk up to Stiles, Derek is keeping Scott standing.

"Stiles tell him to let me stay, come on I was the one who threw the party, I'm the one who did it" He sighed, "I love you so much" Scott slurred.

"I love you too" Stiles said

"Did you like it? Did you like your party?"

"I loved it" It's not really a lie because Stiles didn't hate it.

"Oh my God remind me to buy new shoes" Scott exclaimed "I hate your shoes!"

"Yep okay time to go home" Derek said before Scott could talk more.

"I hate them"

"You know what, we'll call you tomorrow Stiles" Derek smiled

"I don't really understand why you would buy them" Scott slurred

"Okay goodbye Stiles" Derek gave Stiles a nod before leading Scott out of the club.

x

 _TIME SKIP: AROUND AN HOUR_

Danny is hailing down a cab

Stiles is looking in the window "Oh look there's and old man in the window let's get him a cab"

Danny sighed "Your not old, your just a lawyer" he teased

"I'm serious Danny, 30 is young but it's not that young" Stiles fretted

Danny looked at his watch "Okay 10 second pity party and… go"

"I have passed my prime years"

"I basically wasted my entire 20s"

"… and I hate my job"

"Okay two things, 1, you went way over 10 seconds and, 2, you didn't waste your 20s… you just grew up" he explained.

"Why won't you marry me?" Stiles whined

Danny smiled "Because I like you too much"

A cab pulled up

"Perfect timing"

Derek jumps out of the cab

"Hey Derek, what's going on?" Stiles asked obviously concerned

"Scott forgot his phone"

Stiles' eyes widened "His new one"

"Let's go" Danny whined

"I'm going to go and help him find it"

"Seriously?" Danny whined again

"Yeah seriously" Stiles rolled his eyes

"And … voilà" Stiles said from under a table

"OUCH" and of course because the universe hates him and made him a awkward spaz, Stiles hit his head while trying to get out from under the table.

Derek smirked taking the phone from Stiles, because it's classic Stiles, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Stiles breathed, it of course hurt like hell but to save himself some of his dignity, he suppressed the pain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Derek's smirks turned into a full on smile "Come on let's get you a taxi"

While Derek was trying to hail down a cab he asked "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah I did" Sort of, which was left unsaid.

"Really?" Derek's smirk returned, as if he knew Stiles was lying

"I did" Stiles weakly insisted

It's at times like these, when Derek and Stiles are alone, he thinks about how different his life would have been if he had asked Derek out before Scott, Would they be married already? Would they have kids? Would he have been happy, instead of pinning from afar for a guy he can never have? The answer to the last one is a yes by the way. Stiles has done a lot of things over the years that he wished he hadn't but his biggest regret will always be that he let Scott take Derek away from him.

Stiles realised he must have looked sad by the way Derek was looking at him

"Hey, let's get one more drink"

"Oh no that's okay Derek you don't have to" All Stiles wanted to do is go home and cry until he falls asleep.

"On come on, I want to" Derek said as he grabbed his hand to the bar down the street.

x

 _At the bar_

Derek is standing at the bar and Stiles is staring at him, What he doesn't know wound hurt him, right?

Coincidently, this is the bar that Stiles made the big mistake of letting Derek go.

Derek returned "Wow, you really don't notice the way women look at you" Stiles said referring to the woman by the bar who hasn't taken her eyes off Derek since they arrived.

"You're funny"

Stiles sighed, "I'm really not that funny"

"You're right you are much funnier in law school" Derek teased

Stiles laughs (he DID NOT giggle)

"God! If we could do anything, literally anything, wake up tomorrow and do something else, be anything else, what would you do?" Stiles asked feeling empowered

"I would be a rock star" Derek joked

"Come on seriously" Stiles whined

Derek smirked shyly "I'd be a teacher"

"Really?"

"Yeah ,yeah I always wanted to teach, maybe high school, coach to soccer team maybe the lacrosse team" the tips of Derek's eyes went pink, there was also a glint in his eye.

"So why aren't we doing what we really want to do?"

Derek sighed sadly "Well I don't know about you but you know my parents, doing what I want to do is never been an option" "It's more like what I'm expected to do"

"Yes exactly"

The girl from the bar is staring in disgust

Stiles smirked "Wow, we really flipping her out, she can't imagine what you're doing here with me, hot people are supposed to be with hot people" Stiles joked. Although in Stiles' insecure head its not really much of a joke.

"Excuse me?" Derek called out

"Oh my god, Derek, shhhh" Stiles said in a bid to stop Derek

"I think you're making my boyfriend uncomfortable over here"

"Derek, stop it, oh my God"

They both laugh

Stiles whined "Oh now I remember why I was in love with you in law school" he blunted out

"No you weren't"

"Of course I was"

Derek's face went serious

"Oh come on you knew"

Derek stayed silent, Stiles realised maybe Derek really didn't know, wow he's really oblivious.

x

Both slide into a cab

There has been almost no talk between them since Stiles' love confession, Stiles, like always is questioning his life's decisions

"Two stops, 10th and second and one in Tribeca" Derek said to the cab driver

After a few moments silence, Stiles said "I'm sorry I don't know why I, I was just…"

Before Stiles could finish his sentence Derek's lips were on his, it wasn't chaste, it was passionate and felt like they had to kiss or they would die, it was amazing but stopped too soon.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other before going in for another kiss.

"Okay I'm think maybe one stop" the driver teased

The boys were hardly listening, as they had no intention of stopping their kiss.

Derek looks at Stiles like he's dreamed about for 6 years.

They get out of the cab and into the apartment; their lips meet as Derek undresses Stiles and then himself before spreading Stiles' legs against his erection.

He quickly prepares him before taking a long look at all of him.

"So beautiful" Derek whispers before entering Stiles and rolling his hips. Stiles holds onto Derek's shoulders, clawing at his back as Derek thrusts into him until they both finish, their fingers tangled and freshly salted.

Even then they kept kissing until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles…Stiles…Stiles pick up… pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up**

That's what Stiles woke up to, his eyes fluttered open to see his white ceiling and the sound of Scott's voice over the answering machine.

Stiles feels something stir next to him, he fells a warmth around his waist, he's sees that not only did he go home and have the best sex he ever had with someone.

He went home and had the best sex ever with Derek.

"Oh my god" Stiles breathes, he takes a second to enjoy this moment of waking up with Derek wrapped around him, with bed head and making the most adorable snoring sound. It's everything that Stiles has ever wanted, well since that first day of law school.

"Oh my god"

 **Stiles**

Oh my god…what did I do?" he said covering his mouth with his sheets.

 **Stiles where are you? I'm panicking, Derek never came home …**

Derek sits up with wide eyes "Oh no" before they both hastily get out of bed and rush to get dressed

 **…** **he never came home and I don't …)end of message**

"Oh shit, 14 missed calls"

"Oh my god" Stiles throws Derek his underwear with heist "Don't be naked"

"What …"

 **PHONE RINGS**

Stiles and Derek both stare at the phone with wide eyes.

"Should I answer it?" Stiles asks

"No, no don't" Derek says quickly, before falling over and trying to get his pants on "Oh shit"

"I should answer" Stiles states

 **Why isn't anyone answering their phone …**

"No Stiles, don't answer the phone" Derek stresses

"I'll just say … I'll just say…"

 **PICK UP THE PHONE …Stiles?**

"…I don't know" Stiles whines

 **I think Derek's cheating on me and I know it's crazy but hot people they get cheated on sometimes.**

Derek rapidly gets to the phone and declines the call, pushing the button a few times just to make sure before collecting his shirt from the table.

"What do we do?" Stiles asks with guilt, he can't be happy and enjoy the best night of his life knowing that it happened with his best friends fiancé.

"It'll be okay" Derek assured "It's gonna be okay we'll…we'll figure it out"

Stiles placed his hands over his eyes, again questioning his life choices and trying to see how after this situation, everything is going to be alright.

"I'll tell him I was with Isaac"

"God, I'm such a terrible person" Stiles whispers "Oh my god, what did I do? I mean not just to him but to you" Stiles stresses feeling completely awful about the situation he had but Derek in.

"Stiles …stop" Derek says "It wasn't just you ..."

 **PHONE RINGS**

"…Stiles I…I…I better go"

Stiles nods before Derek goes out of the door.

Stiles takes a second to breathe before answering the phone "Hello"

SM: "Stiles where the hell have you been? Derek didn't come home last night…"

Stiles turns his eyes to the bed

SM: "…hello…Stiles?"

Stiles quickly rips the sheets of the bed, trying to get rid of all traces of last night.

SS: "Yes I heard you"

SM: "Derek didn't come him last night, he better have been hit by a car or be in jail or something"

SS: "Scott don't say that!"

SM: "You think he's cheating on me"

SS: "NO.."Stiles says quickly, he sighs like the words about to come out of his mouth is going to kill him "he loves you" he closes his eyes, shutting out the events of last night, their night of heated passion.

SM: "I know he loves me obviously but where the hell is he, did you see him last night? At the bar, did you see him when he left the bar?"

SS: "Uh yeah he was with Isaac, they were …watching a game"

SM: "A game… at 2 in the morning" his tone is suspicious, Stiles is praying to God that he doesn't ask any more questions.

SS: Stiles cursed himself "It was something European … oh cricket maybe" What the FUCK! Stiles thinks to himself

SM: "Cricket?" **BEEP** "oh my god it's him, I'm going to see about this cricket crap!"

Stiles ended the call before shoving his face in his mattress; his eyes take him to his bookshelf where he sees his 'Torts' book from law school. One of his most loved memory's include this book:

 _It's the first day of law school; everyone is looking fresh after a whole summer off and ready to learn including Stiles._

 _He found a good seat, not at the front to avoid being the teacher's pet but not at the back where he will never be called on for questions. He got out his new 'Torts' book, which was in mint condition and lined up his pens, making sure he didn't run out. You can say stuff about Stiles but you cannot say that he's not prepared._

 _"_ _You don't happen to have like four extra pens do you?" a deep, masculine voice said from the side of Stiles._

 _"_ _Oh I do actually, I brought a bunch …" Stiles looks up and suddenly finds himself looking at an impossibly gorgeous man. A perfect human specimen with dark hair, sparkling, pale green eyes and a white jumper that outline his muscles perfectly._

 _And then it clicked, Stiles huffed with a smirk "Your making fun of me"_

 _"_ _No, I'm impressed" gorgeous guy smiled, which reveled his adorable bunny teeth "Actually your making me feel really inadequate right now" he says holding up a single pen._

 _SLAM_

 _"_ _I'm professor Alan Deaton and this is Torts" "First a few ground rules in…"_

 _Stiles got his notebook out to take notes only to knock his multiple pens onto the floor._

 _'_ _Good going Stiles' he now did have anything to write with, which means not notes for the whole class. Stiles had no idea what to do and was having a minor freak-out when a hand slid a pen over to his hand._

 _"_ _What about you?" Stiles whispered remembering that the guy had only brought one pen._

 _"_ _It's okay, I'll just listen" Stiles look hesitated before the guy insisted._

 _"_ _Thank you" Stiles whispered before he started taking notes. He paused and looked at the guy, his heart melted, Stiles just knew the guy was special._

 _"_ _I'm Derek by the way"_

Stiles spent all day freaking out, he felt guilty, but he also felt happy which made him feel even more guilty. He tried to distract himself by cleaning and watching movies, not romance, the opposite of romance, horror and thriller. There's nothing better than watching people get murdered to get your mind off things.

 **PHONE RINGS (SCOTT CALLING)**

SS: "Scott?"

DH: "It's Derek I borrowed his phone" Derek sighed, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay"

SS: "Oh … yeah I'm fine" Stiles said honesty trying to convince himself more than Derek "Are you okay?"

DH: "I um …" "Hey who are you talking to?" "Oh um Stiles" "Oh hey" Scott says taking the phone from Derek. "Sorry I totally forget to call you back"

SS: "It's fine, everything okay?"

SM: "Oh yeah everything's fine, he just got drunk and slept on Isaac's sofa, anyway I got to go, kiss, kiss, kiss"

SS: "Wait can I just talk to Derek really quick?" Stiles replied hastily before realising that Scott hung up.

 **WOMAN ON THE T.V SCREAM'S**

Stiles gets frightened and falls on the floor.

 _FEW DAYS LATER_

"… suit is perfect, check it out" Scott comes out of the dressing room.

Stiles smiles, he stills feels guilty, still doesn't know what to tell Scott but he does know that Scott is rocking the suit that he has on.

"Wow, Scott you look hot!"

"I know right" Scott says looking in the mirror.

Okay so maybe Stiles is a little jealous of how amazing Scott looks in the suit and how much confidence he has, even though sometimes he has too much and just sounds cocky, Stiles would kill for just a fraction of confidence that Scott has.

 _FLASHBACK TO LAW SCHOOL:_

 _Derek and Stiles are in the school's library trying to study but are both laughing, almost hysterical._

 _Three separate people in the library shush them before they calm down._

 _"_ _Duty, breach, causation and …"Stiles whines_

 _"_ _Oh jeez" Derek said before throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Stiles' head playfully._

 _"_ _What am I missing?"_

 _"_ _Damages!"_

 _"_ _Oh shit!" Stiles shouts_

 ** _SHUSH_**

 _"_ _I'm sorry" Stiles whispers_

 _"_ _Here" Derek says placing some paper by Stiles "Use this. DBCD, Duty, breach, cause and damages"_

 _"_ _Deliver by Christmas day" Stiles says feeling proud_

 _Derek smirks "Don't blame Cameron Diaz"_

 _That sends them into another full on fit of giggles; Derek's hands touch his cheek to wipe away a tear. Stiles looks at him intensely when he gazes back._

 _Derek's face goes serious "How about when all of this is over, Derek buy celebratory dinner?"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah sure" They both smile at each other._

 _FEW WEEKS LATER (AT DINER)_

 _Derek and Stiles are exchanging stories about their first kisses, with their hands noticeably almost touching._

 _"_ _Well hello" Scott sits beside Derek "Well I don't know, I guess he's okay looking"_

 _"_ _Derek this Scott, Scott this is Derek" Stiles said with flushed checks_

 _"_ _So come-on lets get this part started!" "I know, how about Truth or dare"_

 _"_ _SCOTT" Stiles exclaimed_

 _"_ _It'll be fun, I'll start" he turns to Derek "Okay, Dare, ask Stiles out on a really date instead of whatever this is"_

 _"_ _Scott we're just friends" Unfortunately, was left unsaid._

 _"_ _Fine, then ask me out"_

 _Stiles felt like someone had just shot him in the stomach, Scott knows how much he likes Derek, maybe even in love with him, yet he's flirting with him._

 _What hurt the most is that Derek is flirting back, and Sties didn't know if he could take it._

 _Yep there's no maybe about it Stiles was defiantly in love with Derek but once again Scott has to come in a ruin it._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"So is this the one?"

"Yeah, that suits the one"

Stiles and Scott are walking down the street.

"Come on Stiles, he's hot and your 30, you've got no room to be picky" Scott stresses. "That is why I've invited him to the Hamptons, this weekend"

Stiles eyes widen "You didn't!"

"I did" Scott smiled mischievously "Isaac came up to me, said he thought you were hot so I invited him for you" "Oh and Derek finally managed to get the weekend off, thank god"

"Derek's gonna be there?" Stiles asked with a little croak.

"Yeah and while I'm busy with Derek, Isaac can keep you company" Scott wiggled his eyebrow suggestively

Stiles sighed

"You'll thank me later"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sighs, "I still can't believe your making me do this"

"Oh stop it" Stiles slaps Danny's arm lightly "It's one weekend, suck it up" If Stiles has to go and spend a whole weekend with Scott and Derek after what he and Derek did then Danny can suck it up and spend the weekend with Matt.

Stiles carries his luggage to the boot, the awkward atmosphere thick in the air when he bumps into Derek. It's the first time he's seen Derek since the passionate night they spent together.

"Here, I got it" Derek says picking up Stiles' suit case.

"No It's okay, I…" Stiles object's before Derek puts the case in the boot dispute Stiles' objection.

"Uh thanks" he says before he quickly walks to the front of the car to avoid any more awkwardness, but of course because the universe hates him, he bumps into Isaac for some more awkwardness.

"Pay the toll or you don't get on bored" he playfully demands, pointing to his cheek with a smirk but Stiles hastily ducks into the backseat to dodge him.

Isaac's smirk didn't fall "Next time" he promises before climbing into the car himself.

 _FEW HOURS LATER_

Stiles was quiet for the whole journey, (which if you know Stiles, is really not like him) not wanting anyone to catch on to the awkwardness between himself and Derek. Luckily when they arrived the awkwardness turned to Danny and Matt.

Matt tries so hard to hug Danny but Danny kept using Stiles as a shield before running into the house. Stiles gives Matt a sympathetic look, he understands what it's like to like a guy that doesn't like you back.

They had a bonfire at the beach, enjoying themselves while drinking their stress away. Dispute the discomfort between Stiles and Derek; Stiles did have a good time not having to worry about work. He didn't bump into Derek that much anyway as Danny stuck by his side to use him as his shield against Matt, like earlier that day.

"Okay, a toast to my last summer before becoming Mr. Scott Hale .." hearing it being said out loud turned Stiles' stomach, he loves Scott, Scott's his brother but Stiles won't be able to be around him after the wedding, his heart wouldn't be able to take it "… and hope we can come back to the Hamptons as much as we can before the summer is out" Scott says while handing out shots to everyone.

Everyone was clinking their glasses "Look in the eyes everyone, in the eyes or it doesn't count" Scott mentioned

"Derek in the eyes, look Stiles in the eyes" Scott huffed evidently tipsy already "Do it!"

It must have only been a second or two but it felt like hours to Stiles when looking into Derek's eyes. He could get lost in those eyes and never come back out.

It started to get cold, so they retreated to a bar near the house for dancing and more drinking.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, Scott was laughing about something Derek said, Isaac is grinding up against some girl while Stiles was sipping a beer in the corner with his eyes glued to Scott's hand that slide down Derek's back and was pinching his ass. He's not use to seeing Derek and Scott draped all over each other, usually he can avoid it but now he has to spend the entire weekend watching it, willing himself not to burst into tears every 2 minutes.

"You've got to stop staring" Stiles jumped and looked to see Danny with a sympathetic face on.

"What? I wasn't" Stiles denied harshly.

Danny held his hands up "Hey your not the only one, look at Matt, he's like an annoying gremlin, that keeps staring at me, I mean what is that?" Danny states starting to get angry.

Stiles huffed "Just … stop it, he's just a perfectly normal guy who made the great mistake of thinking some man actually wanted him when all he really wanted was sex" honestly I don't think Stiles is talking about Matt anymore. Matt started to descend on them leading to Danny running out of there like a coward.

 _FEW MINTUES LATER_

Isaac approaches Stiles, flirtatiously greeting him while a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you doing?" Isaac says before ordering a drink for himself.

Stiles shakes his head "You're like a shark"

'Isaac is seriously flirting with me after grinding on every single guy and girl in this bar, probably some of the taken ones too' Stiles thought

Isaac turns to him with a smirk "I'm kind of offended, unless it's a sex shark" he says, giving Stiles the once over.

Isaac took a large sip of his drink before leaning towards Stiles, like he's ready to tell a secret "So, why don't we go outside and get a little fresh air" he reveled a wrapped smoke, obviously it's pot.

"Oh no thanks" Stiles shakes his head "Not my thing" and honesty pot, what is this collage?

Isaac shrugged "Okay" he brushed off with a clear disappointed face.

Stiles turns to see Scott's and Derek's face close together, evidently about to kiss. Stiles can't take it anymore, he can't watch the love of his life mack on with his best friend, so why not?

"You know what, I've changed my mind, why not?" Stiles states heading for the door knowing Isaac will follow.

"Oh yeah, I'm good" Isaac took a large sip of his drink, finishing it before following Stiles, his eyes glued to Stiles' ass.

 _FEW HOURS LATER_

Stiles is now completely sober, he was buzzed in the beginning and tried so hard to actually like Isaac, maybe make out with him for a bit to make himself forget about Derek and Scott but he couldn't do it. Stiles felt like he was betraying himself, reducing himself to second best, he doesn't want to hit rock bottom yet. He doesn't want to become the guy that slept with anyone who paid attention to him.

"…we don't even know what happened to him, we never saw him again" Scott finished off his story with a few laughs.

Isaac was clearly giving Scott and signal of some sort, not very subtly.

Scott wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Okay, bed time baby" he said to Derek.

"Yeah you two should go" Isaac suggested, obviously trying to get Stiles alone.

Derek's face hardened "You know what? I'm not even that tired" Stiles looked at Derek, Derek's eyes were on the arm Isaac had around Stiles.

'Is he jealous?' Stiles thought (and prayed).

"Oh…Good" Scott had a suggestive glimmer in his eye. Before trying dragging Derek off to bed.

Derek hesitates and doesn't move "Well" Isaac says "Goodnight man" he says trying to hurry the couple along.

"Night you two" Scott sings in a high tone. "Have fun"

Derek turns for one last look at Stiles when he's on the stairs, Stiles goes pale, knowing what there about to do.

"Alone at last" Isaac purrs.

 _FEW MINTUES LATER_

Isaac puts on porn, ignoring Stiles objection. Although Stiles soon changed his mind when he couldn't hear any moaning or sex noises from upstairs, the porn was drowning it out. Stiles was grateful for not having to hear Derek having sex with Scott but the porn was a constant reminder of Derek and Scott being intimate, which is tearing at Stiles' heartstrings, hurting him more every second.

 _UPSTAIRS_

Matt is wearing next to nothing, he sneaks into Danny's room, smirking when he realises Danny's naked.

"Oh hey, god its really noisy in my room, I can't sleep" Matt says

He points to the bed "Do you mind if I sleep here?" he asks suggestively

Danny wipes at his eyes "Actually Matt" he sighs "There's something I need to tell you, I really should have talked to you about this before"

"I think I'm asexual" he pauses "Actually that came out all wrong, I _know_ I'm asexual"

Matt's face drops "Oh my God"

"I only really figured it out this weekend, its been a roller-coaster, If I wasn't I would love for me and you too … you know but I am so, It's…we are not happening sorry"

"Okay" Matt says clearing disappointed

"Aright, thanks for being so understanding" Danny takes a deep breath.

"I accept"

"Huh?"

"I accept the challenge, I accept the challenge of being your partner in this journey" Matt smiled

"No, no, no, there's no challenge" Danny says but Matt has already left, out of earshot.

Stiles waits a while before going to bed, no wanting to walk across the hall to be and hear Derek and Scott. Luckily for Stiles, all he hears is snoring but dispute this Stiles still fall asleep with a tear running down his face.

The sun rises and Stiles slept for a whole 45 minutes that night, he packs his bags, ready to leave. He thought he was stronger than this but he isn't, he can't watch Scott and Derek drool all over each other, It hurts Stiles so bad, he just can't take it anymore. He feels both physically and emotionally sick just thinking about them together.

Stiles places his bags on the floor "Well I'm outta here"

"What?!" Scott shouts from the kitchen "Your leaving!"

Stiles takes a deep breath "Yeah my boss called, he wants me to go in" It's a lie but everyone knows that Stiles' boss is a twat waffle, so it's a believable lie.

"Tell him you can't" Scott exclaims "What an ass…ass-face!"

Scott's puppy dog eyes come out "Will you make him stay?" he pleads with Danny.

"Stiles you really should stay, I mean I heard Scott is tell more stories tonight, that we've all heard a thousand times before" he says sarcastically while still looking at his paper.

"You are obviously so in love with me aren't you?"

"Obviously" Danny scoffs, mocking Scott

Stiles collects the phonebook to look for a taxi service.

"Are you leaving?" Derek asks in a deep, sleepy voice. Stiles can't help but find it adorable. "I can take you" he offers

"Yeah baby will take you" Scott says, still showing his disappointment about Stiles departure.

Stiles hesitates, he doesn't want to be alone in a car with Derek but can't think of an excuse not to take the ride.

Derek parks outside the coaches "You don't really have to go do you?"

Stiles doesn't deny it "Can't we just forget this happened and pretend that I do, I can't stay here" he exclaims trying to be as calm as possible.

Derek nods but his eyes don't reach Stiles' "Okay" he agreed, "We'll forget it happened"

"Good… Why did it happen?" Stiles asks, he needed to know if it was because it was with him or if Derek would have slept with anyone that night. "Why did you kiss me?"

Stiles quickly reacts "You know what… no…uh…you were having wedding jitters, I was really emotional about turning 30, we were both really drunk and …"

"I wasn't drunk" Derek admitted in a weak voice.

"What?"

"I wasn't drunk" he repeated "I'm sorry"

"No it's okay, It was a mistake" 'For you' was left unsaid.

Derek's face hardened "Yeah it was a mistake, a big mistake"

Even though Stiles said it first, it didn't make it any less painful when Derek said it. It's rejection basically; he's getting rejected by the love of his life.

Stiles can't breath; he pulls the handle, needing to get out of the stupid car, needing to get away from Derek. He yacks his bags out of the car before rolling them towards the coach.

Against his will, he follows his instincts and turns his head and looks back at Derek. His eyes are begging and pleading Stiles not to go, to stay but his words kept ringing in Stiles' head 'Yeah it was a mistake, a big mistake'. He takes one last look before turning away, taking a breath and getting on the coach.


	4. Chapter 4

"So …" Stiles says stuffing curly fries in his mouth, so sue him he had a tough morning, did I mention that Stiles hates his job "how was the rest of the weekend?"

"I just had the best time with your boyfriend Izzy" Danny teases

Stiles glared and swats his arm "Isaac" he coughed "So…everyone was alright with me leaving, Scott and um" he coughed "Derek … did he…they say anything?" he asked not so subtly.

Truth is that Stiles has barley slept since that day in the car, Derek's voice just kept playing over and over in his head 'Yeah it was a mistake, a big mistake' it crushed him even if he did say it first.

"Well…we all had a good cry about it" Danny said sarcastically "But then we all moved on… Why?"

Stiles shock his head while swallowing yet another mouthful of curly fries "Nothing, just I got a text saying to meet Scott tonight for dinner, he said it was important " he answers deflated.

Danny gasped dramatically "It's important, oh my God should I be there?"

"Ha ha, very funny, seriously Danny your sarcasm is like twice as bad as it usually is" Stiles poked Danny's chest "You should see someone about that" he smirks

 _At the restaurant_

Stiles arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late, knowing Scott will probably be late himself, gave the host Scott's last name before searching through the restaurant crowd to find him. He does find Scott eventually but there's one little thing he didn't expect.

There was Scott

Laughing

Already sitting across from someone

Who happens to be Derek

The last person Stiles wants to see right now

Stiles is just about to get the hell out of there when his eyes are met with 2 beautiful piecing green eyes.

'Damn it!' Stiles thought

Derek frowns "Stiles is here"

Scott looks over Stiles way "Oh Stiles!" Scott called while snapping his fingers. "Stiles we're back here"

Stiles made his way over to the table awkwardly, scanning the room for escape routs. The restaurant was full, meaning the tables were packed tightly together.

Meaning Stiles would be tightly packed in with Derek.

Derek coughed nervously "Um, do you want to sit down?" he said getting out of his sear

"No that's okay" Stiles declines politely "I just thought we were having dinner alone…Scott?"

"Yeah, so did I" Derek says

Scott get's a chair and places it between Derek and himself 'Sitting next to Derek, Yay!' Stiles thinks sarcastically.

"We need to talk, all of us" Scott sighs, he points his fingers at Stiles and Derel "There's something going on here and I think we all know what it is"

Stiles swallows, then spares a quick glance over to Derek and sees that Derek is doing the same. They've been caught out. Derek moves his hand so it's touching Stiles' to calm him down; he knows that Stiles must be on the verge of a panic attack.

"I mean it's normal"

'Huh!?'

"For the groom and the man of honour/ best friend to be …well upset about losing the attention of the bride" Scott says awkwardly " That is wants going on here right?" he asks suspiciously.

Derek coughs nervously again "Actually … um …" before he could complete his sentence Stiles butts in.

"Guilty" Stiles tries to be convincing

"Yep, that's it, that's it" Derek agrees

"Well okay, now that its out, lets get over it now okay, lets move on from this because there are no third wheels" Scott grabs both of their hands " I love you both"

 _An hour or two later_

They survived dinner with hardly anymore awkwardness between them but of course Scott has to ruin it with his questions.

"So Stiles …" Scott wiggles his eyebrow suggestively "Did you and Isaac do it"

"Scott!" Derek glares as him, as if to tell him to shut up

"What? It's a good question?" he laughs before his face gets serious "Did you?" he pries

"No" Stiles says quietly not wanted to talk about this in front of Derek

"Okay was he a good kisser as least?"

"Scott, leave Stiles alone" Derek demanded

Scott poked Derek's chest "Would you be quiet, this is between me and Stiles…so?" he asked exactly

"No" Stiles answered nervously, this is getting way too much for him

Scott gasps "Oh my God, your lying I knew it, I knew it, Stiles would you please tell Derek he doesn't know you at all" Derek opened his mouth to speak but Scott got there first "He was all 'he's not into him, why would he be into him?'" Scott stated looking amused.

"I just …" Derek looked down before looking at Stiles "I just think the two of you are too different"

Scott scoffed "That doesn't matter, if people fell in love based on their similarities then the two of you would be a couple"

Stiles starts to choke on his wine while Derek swallows deeply. Stiles can't handle this any longer, luckily Derek understands him and decides enough is enough and excuses himself to call a taxi. Not before Scott gave him a big kiss on the lips first.

Stiles is embarrassed to say that he did glance at Derek as he was walking away, he can't help it he's touched that ass, he misses it and the rest of Derek of course.

"Okay" Scott sighs "Mister of honour favour"

Stiles sighs again but this time in his head, he doesn't want to do anything for Scott, especially after the way he treated Derek tonight, he barley let Derek get a word in and criticised him all night, Stiles hopes he doesn't treat Derek like this all the time.

If Stiles had Derek he would cherish him and listen to him talk for as long as Derek wanted, even if it was about something stupid like cars or different kinds of cheese, Stiles would pay attention like it was the most interesting subject in the world.

"I _need_ you to come an check out this cover band with me tomorrow night, for the wedding" Stiles shakes his head "Please! It's the only time they're playing and Derek loves the band …"

"I'm really slammed at work" Stiles exclaims

"But I promised him I'd go, he's working, your coming, please" Scott begged with his puppy dog eyes. "You know about Derek's music way more than I do"

"Well why done you go alone, appreciate something that Derek loves" Stiles suggests

Scott scoffs "Oh please, knowing Derek they will be some lame 60s cover band and I will never learn to love it"

"Fine" Stiles huffs "When do I ever say no to you"

Scott smiles smugly

The place was packed, there were people everywhere. Stiles had to dig himself through the rows and rows of people kissing and dancing to the music. Of course Stiles had heard the band before, many times because Derek likes them and he would do anything for Derek, including going to concerts with him.

'At least I'm not going to be here alone' Stiles thought.

He scanned the room, failing to find Scott's face and wondering how late Scott was going to be.

His biggest record was 3 ½ days before Scott showed up at his apartment with Indian food and a thousand apologies.

"Hey where are you?" Stiles shouted through his phone, the music was loud so he plugged his other ear with his finger.

SM: "Oh something came up" Scott answered, not sounding apologetic at all.

SS: "Your not coming?!"

SM: "Well I have stuff to do and plus you know I don't like Derek's taste in music … listen just listen to a few songs and call me after … okay I've got to go, byyyyeeee"

Scott hung up before Stiles could say anything else. Stiles felt so angry, not that he would show it, and wanted to throw his phone towards the wall.

He resisted of course.

He got himself a drink and listened to the band just like Scott asked him too but he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder around him, seeing the couples touching and kissing making Stiles feel so pathetic because he's alone.

As his eyes scanned the room, they feel upon a very familiar face, the last face he wanted to see at this moment.

Derek

Derek's eyes met with Stiles' from across the room. Stiles smiles weakly at him before his eyes retreated to the floor.

Derek sits next to him but it's a few minutes of listening to the band until they play a quite song, before Derek begins to talk.

"I can't believe she sent you here" Derek huffed angrily

"It's fine" Stiles weakly reassured

"No" Derek face softened "This is …not fine"

"How come you never told me how you felt in law school?"

Stiles froze before closing his eyes, sighing and shaking his head "Der, I never should have said anything"

"I just wished I would have known" Derek said whispers

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked weakly, he wills himself not to look at Derek, knowing that will push me over the edge.

"Stiles" Derek whimpered, his voice cracking while talking "Your all I ever thought about in law school… did you really not know that?"

Stiles looked at Derek with surprise, Derek looked wreaked, like he's holding in the tears just like Stiles is.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Stiles cries, the battle of holding in his tears lost

"Stiles…"

"Don't"

"Stiles"

"Please don't"

"Stiles…this is not wedding jitters… it never was" Derek's voice is breaking as he looks at Stiles deeply.

"I can't stop thinking about you … and I don't know what to do"

"Stiles look at me"

Stiles shakes his head not trusting himself to talk

"Stiles… look at me" Derek demands again. Stiles does.

Derek moves closer and places his palm on the Stiles' cheek "If you feel the same way about me, tell me now please, just tell me now"

"I can't" Stiles whispers turning away "It's too late" he cries

Stiles needs to get out "It's too late" he said before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the exit.

 _Outside_

Stiles walks to forwards to where the taxi's park with tears streaming down his face. He tries had to conceal the sobs he makes before stopping and going over the conversation in his head.

He knows he shouldn't have but he turned back only to be faced with Derek looking back at him, utterly devastated, with tears in his own eyes

Derek steps to Stiles, cupping his face before crashing his lips against Stiles', licking passionately into each other's mouths, gripping onto each other tightly, not willing to let the other go.

"I do feel the same way, I wish I didn't but I do" he whispers. Derek pulls Stiles in for another kiss, urging Stiles to wrap his arms around his neck so they can be even closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stumbles into his apartment in a daze, not even remembering how he got home. All he could think about was Derek, his gorgeous smile, stubble, amazing eyes and the buzzing on his lips where Derek had kissed him an hour ago. It feels like a dream, a perfect dream that he never wants to wake up from.

Derek loves him

Derek: Beautiful, funny, compassionate, smart, sexy etc. loves him: average looking, annoying, clumsy dork.

'Derek is so out of his league' Stiles thought but yet …

Derek loves him back.

He leaned against the shut door and sighed happily, before skipping over to the phone, where the red light was flashing.

 _DH: "Hey … I can't stop thinking about what just happened"_ Stiles smiled _"God this is crazy but I … I just want to make sure that you come to the Hamptons this weekend"_ Derek's voice goes quieter _"I hope to see you there"_

Stiles bites his lips at the excitement that Derek really wants Stiles to go next weekend, he feels like a teenage girl, he wants to grab a pillow and scream excitedly into it, which he does NOT do (except he totally did).

He spends six hours just trying to decide what clothes to take, but finally he decided to include his tight jeans, that reveal absolutely everything and his green button down that Derek said he liked. He also included his favourite sweats and an old Law school fitted t-shirt that reminded him of the good days before Scott meet Derek.

Stiles was ready

"LUNCH TIME!"

Stiles made his way up the patio stairs for lunch, smiling when he saw that Derek was already sitting at the table alone, wearing his adorable concentrated face while reading the newspaper.

Stiles sat down next to him "Hey"

A content smile appears on Derek's face when he looks at Stiles "Hey" Derek replies.

They have a few moments of silence just sitting there, staring at each other happily.

"How are you?" Derek asks shyly

Stiles' grin widened "I'm good …how are you?" he questions

Derek doesn't answer, his grin falls while he looks away from a confused Stiles. Stiles catches up when he sees Scott coming around the corner, going straight for Derek.

Scott swoops in and kisses a reluctant Derek.

Stiles clears his throat and then excuses himself, not wanting to see their display. He already feels like he's going to be sick and needed to get out of there.

Matt walks out to the patio wearing a blue t-shirt reading 'Asexuality is awesome'. Scott bursts out laughing as soon as he lays eyes on him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Scott questions still trying to control his laughter.

Matt's face turned deadly serious "Why shouldn't I? You got a thing against asexual's? You think they're freaks of nature?" Matt asks starting to get riled up.

Scott looks at Matt in confusion "What? Why would I?" he asks with hints of a smirk still on his face.

"You laughed at my shirt, like asexuality is something to be laughed at, but it's not, asexual's deserve our respect just like we respect each other" Matt stated.

Scott held up his hands in surrender, realising he's not going to get through to Matt at the moment.

Derek clears his throat "I'm going to go and uh get a beer, you guys want anything?" he asks getting up from his seat.

"I'll have a beer!" Scott answers.

Derek's walks into the kitchen to see Stiles getting another plate from the cabinet.

"Hey Stiles …I'm sorry about that"

Stiles faces Derek "…I was just thinking …"

Danny enters the kitchen yawning looking at Stiles and Derek curiously. He waves at them before they part quickly and walk in opposite directions. Danny stands there wondering what just happened before waving again with a confused face.

Danny and Stiles walk onto the patio, hands filled with plate of food that were placed on the table.

Scott's eyes narrowed "When did you get here?" he asks with a bit of hostility.

Things haven't been the same since Danny and Scott dated in high school, they still sort of friends but the kind of friends that don't like to be around each other that much.

"This morning" Danny answered grabbing an empty plate and started filling it up with food.

"Well I didn't invite you back another weekend, so why are you here?"

Danny sighs dramatically "Because I love you and I can't stand to be away from you" Danny says sarcastically "... and also my apartment flooded"

"Really it flooded" Scott spits with fake and sarcastic concern "That's so weird, I don't care" Scott laughed.

"Scott!" Matt looked at Danny sympathetically "Be nice to him, he's going though something very difficult"

"Thank you …well no its just the apartment flooding, that's the only thing" Danny stats clearly hoping Matt will get the message.

 _FIVE MITUES LATER_

The patio is filled with talking and utensils colliding with plates when Isaac enters with an Asian woman, both laughing as they sat down and ate. Everyone was staring at them but Isaac ignored them, too busy digging in to a huge plate of spaghetti.

Everyone stares but no one says anything.

Stiles tries to avoid Derek and Scott but when you're staying in the same house, it's kind of hard. He tried to sit outside, do the dishes over and over again and lock himself in his room but whatever he did, he still heard Scott's laughter. No doubt laughing about something Derek said.

Derek is really funny.

And cute

And abs that could put Bradley Cooper to shame.

Anyway, Stiles decided to go for a run across the beach to clear his head. He's gone about 2 hours before deciding to call it a day and retreated back to the house.

Stiles stops in his tracks when he sees a tall dark figure on the patio with a phone against its ear, no doubt that it's Derek. Thankfully Scott wasn't with him, Stiles could handle Derek.

He stops at the patio "Is that your mom?" Stiles questions placing his hands on his knees to catch his breathe.

Derek nods with a weak smile

"Is she not doing well again?" Stiles questions sadly

"She's actually getting better…so exited about the wedding" Derek answers, not able to reach Stiles' eyes.

Stiles looks at the floor, his chest starts to ache "Right" he clears his throat.

Derek sits on the patio steps "You know when I was a kid and her depression got really bad and my father made sure that he wasn't around, I just tried to cheer her up" Derek stares at his hands in his lap "The worst part was that I was afraid that if I couldn't make her happy … I'd lose her"

"It's uh …good reason to be afraid"

Derek looks up from his hands and looked at Stiles, it's the first time he had reached his eyes since the run. Derek opens his mouth to say something.

'Der, FedEx. It's the designs for our wedding invites, come see' Scott shouted from inside the house.

"I'm sorry we haven't had any time to talk" Derek said before retreating inside the house.

Stiles just watches him, he wants to say something, anything but he doesn't.

 _LATER THAT DAY_

Stiles is relaxed

It's rare for Stiles to be completely relaxed because of everything that's going on in work and with Derek but right now at this moment the sun is streaking down on them, there's a light cool breeze and Stiles is relaxed.

"Nice jeans dude" Isaac says sarcastically pointing at Danny's jeans.

"Nice hair bro" Danny throws back sarcastically.

Isaac ignores him and walks up to Stiles. "What to go an dip your toes in the water with me?" he asks suggestively.

Stiles curses Isaac in his head, he was relaxed and Isaac was spoiling it. So he just laid there not moving, hoping Isaac would get the hint.

"I think he's asleep…or dead" Danny teases

"Well I'm gonna go" Isaac says will walking to the sea.

Stiles eyes follow Isaac, making sure he's a good distance away for him to start moving again but then his eyes took him to Derek and Scott.

Scott's giggling and teasing Derek. Stiles can't see Derek's reaction because of the distance but he can see that they are walking across the beach, hand in hand.

It's official

Stiles is not relaxed anymore, actually he's the opposite, he's filled with mixed emotions and doesn't know what to do.

Scott leans in for a kiss and Derek starts to chase him. Stiles just can't watch them anymore.

He get's up to walk away, retreating to the house where it's empty, so he could be alone. He could feel Danny's curious eyes on him but Stiles is so close to crying at that moment he doesn't care.

 _THAT NIGHT_

Matt's eyes are on Danny but every time Matt tried to approach Danny, Danny would move away or make up some excuse to leave for the bar or the toilet. Matt try's one last time but just like the other attempts, Danny walks away.

Matt looks away with a hurt expression; he knows it's going nowhere tonight so he focuses all his efforts on getting completely plastered.

The music playing was flirty but you could still dance to it.

Stiles was at the bar, knocking back shot after shot, not taking his eyes off Derek and Scott dancing. Stiles felt a pang of jealously but also he felt hurt, he has no right too but he does. Stiles and Derek haven't had time to themselves to talk yet, Stiles doesn't know where he stands or what's going to happen.

He knows Derek's loves him but he's not the one Derek is dancing with at the moment.

Stiles takes one more shot with lime before pulling Isaac away from some bimbo he's trying to sleep with.

"I need you" Stiles demanded, already pushing him towards the dance floor.

Isaac punches in the air "Oh yessssssss, I need you" Isaac purred back.

Scott screams happily when he spots Stiles dancing with Isaac, no doubt gloating in his head as he 'set them up together'.

Stiles plasters himself to the front of Isaac, Isaac's hands on his hips and starts swaying seductively. Isaac seems to enjoy it judging by the noises he's making.

Scott does the same to Derek but Stiles notices that Derek is barley reacting to Scott's dancing, his eyes are firmly set on Stiles' hips.

Hiding his smug smile, Stiles starts grinding into Isaac's hips watching as Derek frowns at him.

'Paybacks a bitch' Stiles thought.

Across the bar Danny is shaking his head at Stiles with raised eyebrows 'What is he doing?' he thought.

It was all going great until Stiles, being the spaz that he is, twists his ankle.

Derek is by his side in a second "Are you alright?" Derek asks with a very worried expression.

"Yeah, yeah" Stiles tries to stand up but the pain is too much "No, no, no I'm not"

Scott laughs "What happened? Did you pull your vagina?" he smirks teasingly "Dude, stop being a wimp and get up"

"Vagina, very funny Scott" Stiles says weakly

With assistance from Danny, Stiles was able to get up "I'll take him back" Danny says.

"Do you want us to come?" Derek questions, looking pale with worry.

"No, he's fine and besides I want to stay and dance" Scott says dragging Derek back to the middle of the dance floor.

Stiles limps away with Danny not daring to look back

Stiles loved New York. It's filled with noise and people rushing about trying to get places. In California, it was so quiet and boring but there is almost always something going on in New York and Stiles loves it.

However, one thing Stiles doesn't love is his job. He spent 8 years of his life studying law but he hates it, just like Derek.

It's sounds stupid but Stiles dreams about owning a bookstore. He loves books and reading but that's not going to pay for his huge school loans like his job now does.

Stiles likes walking to work, even though the streets are jam packed, he can just think without any distractions.

He opens the door of his office and his eye catches a beautiful bouquet of red roses, his favourite flower, with a little note on top. It makes Stiles smile.

He takes the note out of its envelope, which read:

 _Sorry we couldn't talk_

 _Can we try again?_

Stiles' grin widened as he carefully places the note back in the envelope and picks up the phone.

DH: "Now I know how many flowers it takes for you to call me back when you're mad" Derek gently teases

SS: "I'm sorry, I just…" Stiles sighs

DH: "Look I know this weekend wasn't what we hoped it would be"

SS: "That's the thing" Stiles sighs a second time "It wasn't just this weekend, it's watching you with him and knowing what were doing …what are we doing?" Stiles asks shaking his head, fighting back his tears.

"It's just …" Stiles says faintly "It's hard to see you with him Der …I can't believe I'm saying this"

DH: "Stiles, what we need is some time alone, just the two of us…next weekend is the 4th of July, we can say we have to work and we can spend it together, alone with no distractions, to see what this is" Derek suggests desperately

"What do you say?"

Danny walks into his office before he has a chance to answer. Stiles hangs up the phone.

"Hey, good god, who are those from?" Danny asks admiring the flowers

"Oh, Isaac"

"Really?" he questions, clearly not convinced before picking up the note.

Stiles quickly pries the note from Danny's hands "Stiles do you think I'm stupid? Who are the flowers from?" Danny asks but his face clearly expresses that he already knows the really sender.

Stiles is speechless.

"Do you want me to guess?"

"Please don't" Stiles pleads, again fighting back his tears.

They walk in silence from the café until Stiles could barley take It anymore.

"Please say something" he pleads

Danny shrugs "I'm impressed…I didn't think you had it in you, him either"

"It's nothing to be proud of" Stiles says "Oh my God it's terrible" he says sitting down on a bench.

"Hey, I could see you guys together" Danny suggests, trying to comfort Stiles.

"Okay forget about what Scott wants, forget about what Derek wants, what do you want?" Danny questions

"I want…" he sighs "Not to want him"

"Is that true?" Danny grins

Stiles smirks "I don't know

Danny gives Stiles a sympathetic smile "Just think about it this way, if the roles were reverse, Scott wouldn't even hesitate, he wouldn't care about how much it would hurt you, he would just snatch him and feel no remorse"

 _FEW DAYS LATER_

"Scott, I really have to get back to work! Stop procrastinating, what did you want to talk to be about?" Stiles questions frustratingly.

"Okay fine, can I read you something?" Scott asks

"Yes, can you be quick, I…"

"Its my vows" Scott takes a dramatic deep breath "Sit" he ordered

Scott gets his phone out and starts reading, "Derek, Derek, our love is like the ocean, it's always flowing"

Stiles nods but doesn't say anything

Scott makes a face "You hate it, what's wrong with it?" he demands

Stiles sighs, "It's just …oceans don't flow, rivers flow" he points out

Scott sighs angrily "Why are you better at this than me, I'm the creative one, I'm the one with a fiancé, help me!"

"Just tell him how you fell about him" Stiles suggests

"What am I going to say? Derek I love you because you cook me food, you're a hot piece of ass, and so am I, so we work together, come on please?!"

"Just tell him that …" Stiles starts to think about what he would say if it was him "when your with him everything makes sense, and tell him that he makes you the person you want to be instead of the person you are, and that the idea of life without him is not only unbearable its unimaginable …"

"Hey!" Scott interrupted before getting up to hug his old collage friends. Stiles realised Scott probably wasn't even listen to the last part.

Scott doesn't care and love Derek like Stiles does. If he had the privilege to marry Derek, he wouldn't fuck it up, he would tell Derek how special he is everyday and try and give him everything he wants.

Scott doesn't deserve Derek

Stiles got out his phone out.

 _TO: Derek_

 _July 4_ _th_ _…LET'S DO THIS!_


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles is pacing back and forth his kitchen. Derek's picking him up in half an hour but Stiles is way too nervous to just sit a wait until his arrival.

Stiles has already cleaned the apartment 3 times today due to his nervousness but he needs to stay busy or he'll go crazy, so he starts to go through all of his letters and pieces of paper he's stored for some reason.

Magazine

Phone Bill

Old letter from dad

Bill

Work

Work

A save the date…

Derek's and Scott's save the date

'You know what no!' Stiles thought shoving the 'save the date' into the oven and out of sight. 'Scott is not going to ruin mine and Derek's weekend, I'm not going to let him!'

 _BUZZ_

Stiles quickly ran to the door and talked through the intercom "Who is it?" he asked, silently praying it was Derek.

"It's Derek"

It's him, he's here!

"Hi!" Stiles silently curses himself for sounding too eager "I'm coming down" he said in a much more relaxed voice.

Stiles walks down and finds Derek sitting on the steps.

Derek smiles at Stiles likes he's the beautiful thing he's ever seen "Wow" he breathes "You look amazing"

Stiles blushes "Thanks, you too"

They both stand awkwardly for a moment "I'm sorry, I'm just you know … nervous"

"Me too" Derek reassures Stiles "Should we go?"

"Yeah, lets go"

They had been walking down the streets for about 2 hours just talking about nothing and everything. It was amazing to just talk to each other with no distractions, no pressure and no fear of getting caught as the streets are completely empty, they always are at this time of the year.

"Wow, it really is deserted" Stiles says, he expected it to be quiet but not this empty.

"Yeah" Derek grabs Stiles' hand "Just us"

 **PHONE RINGS**

"Is that him?...You can answer it if you want" Stiles reassures

"No, you know what, I'm going to turn this thing off" Derek says before retuning the phone to his pocket.

"This is our weekend" He says putting his arm around Stiles' waist.

Stiles grins with a hit of blush on his cheeks

"You know, it's only been a few hours and it's already the best weekend I've had in a long time" Derek confesses softly before kissing Stiles' forehead "Thank you"

 _LATER, THAT NIGHT_

The best thing about Stiles' building is that the roof had an amazing view of the city, that's the top reason why Stiles choose it.

Stiles sometimes goes up there to think and to just getaway from everything when he needs a break. No one else uses it, so it's a perfect location to just lie down and talk. Just to be sure, they put something heavy in front of the door to make sure they aren't disturbed.

They hadn't talked since lying down on the prepared blanket and pillows. They had talked all day, now they are looking at each other, committing every detail of each other's faces to memory.

Derek was the first to break the silence.

"Do you remember that night, when we were studying for our Torts final? And we were laughing so hard…" Derek chuckled at the memory, he tilted his head and grinned "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Stiles blushed but smiled anyway "Yeah" he admitted quietly "What about it?"

"Didn't you feel what I felt?" Derek asked

"I did" Stiles confessed nostalgically "At least I was hoping that's what you were feeling"

Derek stared at Stiles in confusion "But that night with Scott, I actually though you set us up"

"That was the second worst night of my life, watching you flirting with Scott was like someone grabbed a hammer and smashed my heart into little pieces" Stiles boldly admitted with a cracked voice.

Derek frowned, guilt written all over his face "What was the first?" Derek's voice breaks

Stiles sighs, praying to be able to answer without tears "The night you proposed"

"I'm sorry" Derek whispered

"It's okay" Sties whispered back

"Why didn't you …" Derek cleared his throat "Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for me?"

Stiles shakes his head "I just didn't think that someone like you, could ever like someone like me"

The palm of Derek's hand brushed against Stiles' smooth, dotted skin "Stiles, you are amazing, you funny and kind" he leaned in closer "And the most beautiful person I have ever seen"

Derek lips claim Stiles' softy and slowly but with a heated passion.

Stiles wakes up to the sun blazing through his window and a heat by his side that's unfamiliar but feels so, so right.

Stiles opens his eyes to find Derek already awake, gazing lovingly at him. Most people would find their lover staring at them while they sleep creepy but not Stiles especially when it's Derek.

Stiles smiles "That's a nice way to wake up"

"I want to tell you something" Derek smiles brightly at Stiles

"Then tell me something" Stiles encourages

Derek's smile slides of his face and is replaced with a serious one "I love you… I love you Stiles, I think I always have"

Stiles' smile widened with joy "When? When did you start?"

"What? Falling for you" Stiles nodded "I think the second day of school"

Stiles looked at Derek in confusion, nothing special happened that day.

Derek's smile returned "When you handed me a copy of your notes from the day before, you knew I didn't take any because of the pen incident, so you spent the day coping all of your first day notes" Derek chuckled "I mean you even colour-coded them, split them into subject area and bonded them together so I wouldn't lose them"

Stiles could feel his face redden, like seriously he was so embarrassed he must have looked a tomato.

Derek placed his palm on Stiles' cheek "It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me and you had known me for less than 24 hours …I love you" he confessed before leaning to kiss Stiles softly.

"I love you too" Stiles admitted before going in for another kiss.

 _LATER THAT DAY_

The park isn't busy but they are still quite a few people around. Meaning Stiles and Derek had to keep their affect towards each other to a minimum, no matter how much they wanted to hold hands, put their arms around each other and kiss, they had to hold back.

There was barely any wind although once in a while a gust of wind would sway the branches on the trees.

"Imagine I'm holding your hand right now" Derek whispered to Stiles with a smile.

Stiles did just that "Okay" he couldn't stop the smile that also appeared on his face.

Derek chuckled "Your blushing" he teased.

"DEREK!"

Both of the men turned to see an elderly couple waving at them and making their way over to them.

"Is that …?" Stiles asks, he hasn't seen them in years but sees that they look familiar.

The look on Derek's face is all the answer Stiles needs.

"It's my parents"

"God, I should go" Stiles suggests, already walking away

Derek grabs Stiles' arm before he could get any further away "No don't…our weekend remember" he reassures.

"Der…" Stiles hesitates

"Stay …please" he pleads. Stiles stays.

"Well this is a nice surprise" Derek's mum, Talia comments before bringing Derek into a hug and a kiss on the cheek "What are you dong here? I thought you were in the Hamptons?" she asks excitedly.

"Well, I had to work" Derek clears his throat "Mum, dad you remember Stiles, Stiles Stilinski"

Realisation comes to his parents faces "Oh my gosh yes, hello dear, good to see you" "How about we treat you both to lunch?"

Stiles kept quiet on the way to the café, he only spoke when Mrs. Hale was asking him a question and even then, it was mostly one word answers.

Talia was as friendly as ever but there was awkwardness between Stiles and Derek's dad. Stiles could feel the glare Mr. Hale was sending him; he was also not saying a lot.

Mrs. Hale (please Stiles call me Talia) was coming to the end of a story about Derek when he was a kid when Derek's dad practically drags Derek to the counter.

"Mum thank you for thoroughly embarrassing me" Derek says sarcastically.

"My pleasure" she shoots back with a grin.

 _AT THE COUNTER_

"So mum looks good" Derek smiles "She seems happy"

"She is, very happy, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy" Derek's dad (Mike) looks at Derek, smile replaced with a stern look "Must be the wedding"

Derek freezes, he knows that his dad knows what's going on between him and Stiles.

Derek sighs "Dad, have you ever gone far down a road and wandered if its what you really want?"

Mike scoffs "What you want? The really question is 'What is right?'" "And what your doing is not right!"

Derek looks at his feet in despair "But dad …"

"No" Mike says in stern voice "Whatever is going on between you and Stiles, it stops right now!" he orders

"Dad please, I love him I …" Derek whispers

"No" Mike repeats "it's not the kind of people we are"

Derek eyes are filled with tears that he wouldn't dare let fall in front of his dad "Yea sir"

 _FEW HOURS LATER_

"Your mum is a sweetheart, I mean I knew she was nice but when we meet she wasn't in the best way obviously, but she seems to be doing a lot better and she says she likes me a lot but I don't know if she's just saying that or …" Stiles looks at Derek with concern "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Derek reassured

"Your dad, well lets just say I can see where your silent and brooding part comes from" Stiles jokes

Derek chuckles softly

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just tired"

"Do you…" Stiles blushes "Do you want to come up?"

" I… I do" Derek stuttered and looks away from Stiles "But um Scott texted, they're on their way back so"

"Oh" Stiles breathed, this was it, their magical weekend was over, it's back to reality

"I should …"

"Yeah" Stiles' voice brakes

Derek takes Stiles' hand "Stiles just so you know, what I said this morning … I meant it, I meant it with all my heart"

He leans and kisses Stiles on the cheek before walking away.

Stiles can feel his heart shatter into little pieces, 'Why does it feel like it's over?'

Nothing, Nada, Niente, Gar nichts, Rien, Nic, Niets

Stiles has heard absolutely NOTHING from Derek since the 4th of July weekend.

He may be going crazy, he has so many unanswered questions:

'What it a goodbye?'

'Was it an I'll see you soon?'

'What the hell is going on?'

Stiles needs to know, even if it's a goodbye. It would break his heart, smash it into a million little pieces but at least he would know.

People say the end is the worst part but really it's the not knowing.

'Maybe I deserve it' he thinks 'Maybe this is his punishment for sleeping with my best friends fiancé'

"He said that?!" Danny cries with raised eyebrows

"It's complicated Danny" Stiles sighs playing with his salad with a fork, he really doesn't have much of an appetite nowadays.

Danny raises his eyebrows further and gives Stiles a look that says 'Are you kidding me bitch?'

"Don't"

"Don't what? It's not complicated Stiles, he's just being a dick!" Danny exclamations. "And honestly Stiles, you are being kind of stupid" it was kind of harsh but that's what Stiles needed at the moment, he needs simple and blunt.

"Me? I'm being stupid"

"Yes, he's stringing you along" Danny sighs "and the worst part is that your letting him …how long are you gong to let this happen Stiles?"

"His wedding day, his first anniversary?"

Stiles stays firm and doesn't give in "he is not even married yet Danny!" he cries

"Exactly!"

"He's not even married yet … which means he can change the situation anytime he wants but he hasn't, has he?"

Danny's words hit Stiles like a brick wall.

"Stiles when did you become one of these guys that just waits, is still waiting"

"Oh yeah Danny, your giving me advice, you run from Matt every chance you get, you don't take chances either" Stiles shouts, he's angry.

"I take chances, like two days ago when I decided to move to London"

"What?" Stiles asks, all signs of angry and frustration gone.

"My manager got me a huge deal with a director over there and now they want to make my script into a huge play"

"When were you going to tell me?" Stiles chokes out, he's happy for Danny he really is but the thought of losing him on top of work and this Derek thing is terrifying.

"Today actually before you started shouting at me?"

Danny smirked which made Stiles smirk, knowing that anything they just said is all forgiven.

"Danny that's incredible" he hugs Danny and kisses his cheek "I'm so proud of you"

"You want to give me a killer going away present?" Danny asks

"Tell your boyfriend to make a decision"

 _LATER THAT DAY_

Stiles is walking in the park, he though about what Danny said but what if he doesn't want to hear the answer.

What if Derek chooses Scott? Stiles wouldn't be able to handle that. He wouldn't be able to talk to Scott anymore; he wouldn't be able to go home for the holidays anymore (Scott and his mum always joins him and his dad for the holidays).

Stiles needs a distraction, he needs to stop thinking about it.

"Stiles!"

'Hello Mr distraction' Stiles thinks as he looks up to see Isaac waving at him.

Don't give me that look, Stiles doesn't mean it like that, he's just going to talk to him.

"So, I'm lying in bed last night thinking about you, wondering if I should jerk off or not" Isaac states

The woman sitting next to them on the bench is starting to look very uncomfortable.

"But the thing was, I couldn't get it up and that never happens by the way" Isaac has a seductive smirk on his face "I couldn't get it up because I've never seen you naked, do you want to change that?"

Stiles laughs

"How do you make the worst pick up lines so charming!" Stiles questions

Isaac looks amused "That's a complement right?"

"Sure"

"So how big do you think it is?"

Stiles bursts out another laugh, he hasn't talked to someone this forward in a long time "Excuse me!"

"The house? Do you think it's going to be big?" Isaac asks with a confused face.

Now Stiles is the one that's confused "What house?"

"The house that Derek's old man is buying for him and Scott"

Stiles freezes, he doesn't know what to say. But he guesses he got his answer about who Derek's going to choose.

"They're out now looking for two million dollar mansions, must be nice huh?"

Stiles still doesn't know what to say but try's to hide his despair from Isaac.

"It's okay you know, let it out"

"Huh?" Stiles is confused

"I know how you feel, I'm kind of in the same boat as you, in love with someone I shouldn't be and will never get" Isaac admits rubbing his neck with his hand.

Stiles freezes in realisation "Scott? You love Scott?"

Isaac nods "and you love Derek"

Stiles wipes a tear from his face

Isaac chuckles lightly "I guess we have more in common than we thought"


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles felt like such an idiot

He really thought things were finally going his way but he was so naïve and stupid to even think he was going to get a happily ever after with Derek.

Of course he wasn't going to end up with Derek, like Scott would ever let that happen, even if they did break up he would make it impossible.

He needs glass of wine … or maybe a whole bottle.

 **PHONE RINGS**

 ***SCOTT***

Scott could probably sense that he's miserable and wants to call him to enjoy it.

SS: "Hello"

SM: "Hey, there's my little slut!" he exclaims happily "I just got off the phone with Isaac, said you guys hung out together today"

SS: "And?" he asked, he's annoyed, he wanted to talk about the secrecy about the house not Isaac

SM: "And?! Spill the beans, is he circumcised?" he questions seductively.

SS: "When were you going to tell me about looking at houses?" Stiles asks, completely ignoring Scott's question.

SM: "How did you know?" Scott asked in a confused tone "Oh Isaac's dad is our realtor, well it's not like it was a secret or anything, OH MY GOD what till you see this house that we love it's …"

DH: "…we haven't decided anything yet" Derek interrupts with a tone of desperation.

SS: "Oh am I on speaker?" he asks, his voice breaking a bit due the surprise of hearing Derek's voice.

DH: "Yeah, hey Stiles"

SS: "Hey Derek, you like the house too?" he tested suspiciously

DH: Derek stutters, taken aback by the question "Uh …ye..yeah it was okay"

SM: "What are you taking about?" Scott asked confused "We loved it"

SS: Stiles can feel the anger boiling up inside him "That's great, I got to go but Scott, Isaac is circumcised" he lies viciously, hoping to hurt Derek like Derek hurt him.

Stiles is in his office, trying to do three things at once like always. He has an important case coming up soon and can't get distracted by anything, including Derek blowing up his phone with calls, voicemails and texts.

Betty, Stiles' assistant struts into his office while he's on the phone to a client and holds a piece of paper up to his face, forcing him to read it.

 _'_ _Derek is on the phone_

 _He's called 3 times!'_

Angry rinsed through Stiles' body before he ushered Betty away. And rips the note into little pieces.

PHONE BUZZES

 _From: Derek_

 _Can we meet? I need to talk to you._

In a fit of rage Stiles grabs his phone and types a response

 _To: Derek_

 _GO TALK TO YOUR NEW HOUSE!_

Before locking his phone in his desk draw. Stiles knows the text was a bit juvenile but he didn't care, he was upset and angry mostly at himself because in some way he knew this was always going to happen.

It's over

Finally, Scott's stag do is over.

Stiles didn't know how he got through it, a night of celebrating Scott marrying Derek, but he did.

It just seems so real now:

Derek's marrying Scott

Derek is going to put on a suit and promise himself to his best friend.

Stiles tries to stop the tears that threaten to run down his cheek, he doesn't fancy explaining to Scott about why he's suddenly burst into tears.

Nope he didn't fancy that at all.

"So, what's going on in Isaac-land?" Scott smirks, probably still a little tipsy judging by the fact he can barley stop giggling.

"You gonna marry him?" he giggled

"Stop it" Stiles groaned, he's really regretting making up that story about Isaac, he only wanted to hurt Derek, he didn't realise Scott was going to talk about it every time he open his mouth.

"What? Isaac isn't marriage material?"

 **PHONE RINGS**

"Who is calling at this ungodly hour?" Scott said jogging to answer the phone

NO! Stiles quickly catches up to Scott and grabs the phone

SS: "Hello?"

DH: "Stiles, it's me, please, don't hang up." He pleads

DH: "Stiles?"

"Who is it?" Scott whispered

DH: "I miss you. That's all I want to say" he sounds devastated

DH: "Um...Look, can I come up? I just wanna talk."

"Who is it?" Scott shouts

That pulls Stiles out of shock "Danny" he blurts out

DH: "Danny, No, it's Derek … I'm downstairs, Can I see you?" he asks with determination.

SS: "Wait, you're downstairs?" Stiles exclaims without thinking, curse his no brain to mouth filter! "No! No, no, no! Scott's here, so..."

"He's downstairs and he wants to come up … at 3 in the morning?" Scott recites in confusion.

"Um, I'm gonna..."

"Oh, my God." Scott says in realisation, he face scrunches up "Ew"

"What?"

"Oh, my God. You are having a fling with Danny?!"

"You're having an affair with Danny!"

"I gotta go" Stiles winces

"He's downstairs." Scott says before racing towards the window

"Oh, Mahealani! Way to go, honey! I didn't know you had it in you, you little shithead!" Scott screams before closing the window

"You little tart" he exclaims "Oh, my God. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, you know, it just happened" Stiles answers hesitantly

"Just happened?! Really Danny! Oh My God"

Stiles sighed 'What have I got myself into?'

They're lying on the floor with the futon and cushions around them

"We've been friends forever" Scott whispers

Stiles smiles and whispers faintly "Yeah, I know"

"You'll never hurt me right" Stiles shakes his head feebly, thinking he already has

'I need to tell him'

"I've done something really bad" Stiles whispers "I need to tell you …."

But Scott was already fast asleep

"Stiles"

"Stiles"

Stiles wakes up at Scott calling his name

"Stiles, do you think I should marry Derek?" Scott mumbles looking very vulnerable

Stiles is defiantly awake and alert now "What?"

"No I mean it, do you think this is a good idea?" "I mean you're the only one who really knows me, and you really know Derek too, and your much smarter than I am" "Anyway what I'm trying to say is, your not going to let me do anything stupid are you?"

"Scott?"

Scott walks over to the couch and makes Stiles sit next to him

"I do love him, I really do and I know what he sees in me"

Stiles cannot believe what's happening right now, he can barley process it, Scott is having doubts about Derek, Why I mean Derek is perfect, or at least perfect to Stiles "What?"

Scott looks at him with a look that clearly says 'Excuse me'

Stiles huffed "You know what I mean"

"I mean he's never met anyone like me" Scott continued, "I mean I just don't let stuff get to me" "Which is kind of true because I just assume everything will just work out because it always has"

"I mean we are the complete opposite for each other, which makes us perfect for each other?" "Remember what you said when we were writing my vows?"

Stiles thought for a moment, still processing everything that happened at the moment "Life without him would be unimaginable"

"Yeah that, I mean I feel that but is that enough for a marriage?" Scott exclaimed

Stiles gulped "I think … that you should marry him" his voice cracking at the end

Scott smiled "You are the best bro in the world" before hugging Stiles

"So its okay that I kind of cheated on him a little bit" Scott mumbled against Stiles ear.

"What?!"

"Just a little bit, once, the 4th of July weekend"

"With who?" Stiles squeaks

"Just some guy, besides Derek hasn't slept with me since your 30th birthday party, that was months ago"

Scott smiled "I'm so glad I got that off my chest, you're a great friend"

Stiles couldn't believe it, Scott cheated on Derek, Stiles never thought Scott would have been capable of cheating. 'I guess I don't really know Scott that much anymore'

—-

"Oh My God" Danny rubbed his forehead

They're sitting on a bench in the park, just finishing off their sandwiches when Stiles dropped the bomb shell of Scott's infidelity.

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

"I can't … if I told Derek, I'd be betraying Scott's trust" It's Stiles' turn to rub his head "If I don't tell him…ill be betraying the man I love" Stiles groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Stiles?!" Danny shrieked in frustration "This is perfect, you've got your opportunity, take it!"

"Danny stop"

"I just don't get it, why do you always let him win?"

Stiles picked up his rubbish and tossed it in the trash "Wow"

Danny quickly followed "Oh no, wow nothing, because if the tables were turned you really think she'd let you win"

"Will you stop?!" "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Stiles I don't hate Scott, I hate the way you yeld to him and let him win everything, so why do you do it?"

"Because thats what he does" Sties yells in frustration "he wins, he sees things, he wants them, he gets them," he sighed tiredly "Scott knew how I felt about Derek and yet he still asked him out, right in front of me"

"Okay, I get it" Danny admits with a calmer tone "It's difficult because you love him but Derek's being a coward Stiles" "Just do something for yourself Stiles, for once in your life, either way someones going to get hurt, whether its you or Scott or Derek, Stiles please remember you deserve to be happy"

—-

You know how in movies and T.V shows, when the weather and the characters emotions are in sync with each other. In Stiles' case, it should be dark, raining and maybe even a storm but its actually bright and warm. Of course the tension was thick in the air as Stiles was mad at Derek, Danny was trying to avoid talking to Stiles at all costs and Scott glaring at them whenever Issac tries to make a pass at him. Stiles doesn't know why but he has a suspicion. The waves shouldn't be quietly crashing on the beach and the birds shouldn't be chirping but then again this isn't a movie. Especially since Stiles may never get his happily ever after.

Derek suggested a game of badminton to try and ease the tension between the group, unfortunately it actually got worse (if thats even possible).

Stiles missed the shuttlecock again as it came his way. He wasn't very athletic, he proved this by being the benchwarmer all through high school, Scott tried to get him to try out for the college team but Stiles refused, never wanting to relive the embarrassment.

Stiles + Issac vs Derek + Scott

"I'm killing you Stiles" Derek exclaimed with a little grin

Danny scoffed "Ain't that the truth" he mumbled.

Stiles glared at Danny

Scott smiled mischievously "Hey Romeo, why don't you get off your ass and come help your Juliet"

"Scott" Stiles shrieked

"Stiles shared your secret" Scott chuckled "Your secret lovers secret"

"SCOTT!"

"Oops"

Danny put down his beer "Oh so we're sharing secrets now?" He takes the badminton racket from Issac "How about we share secrets for every swing a team gets?"

"I love that"

"Danny. Please stop" Stiles pleaded

Danny served and it went back and forth between Danny and Derek a few times before Stiles missed it on purpose.

"Yay" Scott squealed "Ive got a secret, Danny and Stiles are having sex"

"What?" Danny said extremely confused

"You told me you were asexual!" Matt screamed at Danny before storming back to the house.

"We should stop" Stiles cried

Realisation came to Derek's face, he knew that Danny knew about the affair and was trying to tell Scott "Yeah we should stop"

"No" Scott whined "Im having fun, serve it Der"

And thus began an intense game between Derek and Danny, Danny really wanted to tell Scott about the affair and Derek about Scott's infidelity, Derek tried his hardest to make sure Danny never got the chance.

Derek missed the shuttlecock

"Danny stop or I am never speaking to you again, I mean it"

Danny looked between Stiles, Derek and Scott and threw the racquet before storming towards the house. Danny may want Stiles to be happy but he doesn't want to lose a friend.

Derek relaxed and Scott was confused

—-

"What the hell was that?" Sties screamed at Danny when they were alone

"I wanted to get it over with" Danny screamed back

"Its none of your business, no one asked you to get involved!"

"Really? So then why have I been listening to your little soap opera all summer, Stiles for gods sake do something, its getting out of control" Danny calmed his voice "You know what you two deserve each other, because he's never going to do anything and you never going to ask him too and you and I both know that even if you did ask, Scott will never let you have him"

—

The rest of the weekend didn't get much better, it was filled with tension, silence and regret, at least on Stiles' part.

The night before heading home had arrived with Stiles and Danny still not talking, Issac trying it on with everyone is sight and Derek avoiding both Stiles and Danny.

Stiles is filled with emotions, sadness, loneliness, anger, regret, confusion, so he does the only thing a person can do at 11:30pm in a bar. Drink.

Matt sat next to Stiles at the bar as the bartender placed Stiles' 4th drink in front of him.

There's an awkward silence before Matt finally decide to speak up "He's not really asexual is he" it wasn't a question

Stiles could lie to spare his feelings but theres been a lot of lying and keeping secrets, enough is enough "No" he sighed "And we're not sleeping together either"

Matt nodded "He just didn't want me and tried to put me off by pretending to be asexual" "He's never going to love me … or want me, is he?" Matt asked, although by the tone of his voice, he already knew the answer.

"At least I tried right?" His voice breaking at the last word

Stiles nodded with sympathy in his eyes before Matt walked away

He turned to the dance floor seeing Derek and Scott squabbling about god knows what.

Stiles tried too, didn't he?

—

"You told Danny?" Derek growled. Stiles had just finished his 5th drink and was pretty confident to actually talk to Derek without freaking out.

"No, he guessed"

Derek's expression softened but by no means looked happy "Scott wont stop with the questions, he wants to know what happened yesterday at the beach"

Stiles officially had enough "Well then work it out with him Derek" before walking out of the bar.

"Stiles….Stiles"

They were outside the bar before Stiles turned around

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Forget about what you 'suppose' to do, live your own life and do what you want to do" Stiles says softly "Teach, don't teach, live in the mansion or don't, just make a decision"

Stiles walked away feeling 10x lighter, it didn't mater that it was tipping down with rain, or that he would have to go back to a job that he hates on Monday, finally he did what he should have down ages ago.

Even with this weight lifted off of his shoulders Stiles still felt like something was unfinished, he thought back to that moment 6 years ago, the moment he let everything slip though his fingers

 _6 years ago_

 _After a few tears in the bathroom, Stiles was finally ready to face Scott and Derek again, 15 minutes after Scott asked Derek on a date. Watching them flirting was too much, Sties just wanted to go home and cry._

 _"_ _I'm gonna take off"_

 _"_ _No stay please" Scott whined_

 _Derek stood up "I'll take you home"_

 _Stiles thought about it but knew that he wouldn't make it through a car ride with Derek without shedding a few tears._

 _"_ _Not you stay, have fun, Derek thanks for this week, I owe you one"_

 _Stiles left before it was too late, he could already feel his eyes well up while walking down the street, pathetic._

 _"_ _Stiles"_

 _No, no please go away, please go away_

 _"_ _Stiles!"_

 _Stiles knew who called his name and quickly wipes at his tears furiously before turning around_

 _Stiles put on a fake smile "Hey, whats up?"_

 _"_ _I was just ah just making sure that you were okay and if you were okay with me and …" Derek pointed back at the bar, meaning him and Scott_

 _Stiles too a deep breath "Oh yeah of course, Scott is …great"_

 _Derek's expression saddened, like that wasn't the answer he was hoping for._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Derek"_

 _"_ _Goodnight"_

 _Stiles continued down the street and around the corner before stopping and taking a few deep breaths, tears running down his face._

 _Present day_

Stiles turned and ran back to the bar, he knew what he needed to do, he deserved happiness, he deserved to get the guy and live happily ever after.

"Derek!"

"Derek!"

"Derek!"

Derek appeared out of the bar after hearing his name

"I shouldn't have left" Stiles cried, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath

"Its okay, its been a long night"

"No 6 years ago, that night after our last exam, I shouldn't have left" "It wasn't okay, you and Scott, I said it was okay, but it wasn't"

"Stiles …"

Stiles shakes his head "No I need to get this out, call off the wedding, tell Scott its over" "I love you, I always have and I should have told you that night" "We both haven't been living our lives like we want to, but I want to live it now and I want to live it with you"

Derek steps forward and stroked Stiles' face, wiping a tears that had falling, he looked into Stiles' eyes with so much love and adoration. Tears appearing in his eyes thinking about what future they could have before taking his hand back.

"I can't" Derek's voice breaks "I'm so sorry"

After the shock, Stiles turned and walked away from the bar quickly, not wanting Derek to see the look and the tears bursting from his eyes. Stiles feels like he's just been shot right in the heart, clutching his chest from the pain, he wishes the floor would eat him up.

He should have known better

He should have know better.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles stopped crying when he was packing his things.

He didn't cry on the journey home.

He didn't even cry when he was in the safety of his own apartment.

His body ached almost as much as his heart, this wasn't eased by the hot bath he took. No amount of T.V or music could get the sound of Derek's words out of his mind.

Stiles laid back on the blankets he set up, on the roof of his building. The memories of what happened last time he did this came to him. The beautiful words, the amazing touches, yet he still didn't cry.

The flowers in his office have wilted, he asked Betty to get rid of them. His face must have given something away as she gave Stiles a sympathetic smile while discarding the flowers.

Stiles still didn't cry.

He did everything he could to get Derek's voice, his words, his face, his everything out of his mind. He tried running more than usually, threw himself into work, and eventually baking.

Opening the oven to place the baking try in, Stiles found the one thing that tipped him over the edge.

SAVE THE DATE

He slid down the cupboard wall, his legs unwilling to stand any longer. Cookies forgotten as Stiles rubbed his thumb over Derek's name.

Finally since that night, he cried.

Stiles picked up his phone and began looking through his contacts, hoping that the one person he wanted to talk to right now still wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Stiles"

"Hey Danny"

—-

Stiles packed his case, booked a flight and hailed a taxi in record time. He didn't want to stop and think, he just wanted to go. He called his office, telling them he's taking some time off, from the airport lounge while waiting anxiously for his flight.

The flight was long and Stiles was exhausted by the end of it but couldn't help feeling exited for the first time in weeks.

He searches through the crowd of people from the escalator, spotting Danny eventually.

SIGN OF STILES' NAME

"I'm sorry" Stiles mouths

FLIPS SIGN "ME TOO"

Stiles smiles widely and hugs him as soon as he reaches him.

"Thank god you said it first, otherwise that would have been embarrassing" Danny jokes.

Danny grabs his bag and lead him to the parking lot "Not that I don't love that you're here, I've missed you but why are you here?"

Stiles sighs "I just needed to get away"

Danny snorts "Wow, Scott must have freaked out … you did tell him right?"

Stiles grimaces "I figured he couldn't do anything about it if I was already here"

Danny laughs the whole way back to his apartment

—-

"You're where?!" "It's one week before my wedding Stiles and you're in London!"

Stiles winces " I know, I just need some time"

"You need some time, YOU NEED SOME TIME! … You're my best man, my wedding is in a week and you need time!" "The band you and Derek picked sucks and I need someone to help me pick another one this short notice, I need you back here right now"

"Scott…"

"Right Now!"

Anger and confidence raged through Stiles "No" he hung up the phone

Danny's eyes widened "Wow" he smiled "Finally"

Stiles, who was still in shock about standing up to Scott, grinned back.

 _LATER THAN NIGHT_

Stiles paced up and down Danny's apartment muttering to himself

"I did the right thing, right?" He asked nervously "I mean I can't stand there, next to Scott and watch him and Derek get married and listen to him say my words… especially since I know that they both cheated on each other"

Danny was making up the sofa for Stiles to sleep on "I still think you should have told Derek that Scott was cheating on him"

"No" Stiles sighs "Its not my business anymore, and besides I didn't want him to pick me out of default … I want to be someones first choice, I deserve that"

"You were you know"

"Were what?"

"Someones first choice" Danny admitted with a hint of blush on his cheeks. "I liked you when we first meet, I still like you now but now its more like a brother, but it didn't start out like that"

"I don't know what to say" Stiles said bewildered

"Stiles anyone would be lucky to be with you, I accepted a long time ago that it's not going to be me but I'm glad, you're my best friend" Danny grinned "Besides, I've kinda met someone"

Stiles' eyes lit up "Really? Who?"

Danny's cheeks reddened even more "His name is Ethan and he is actually the lighting expert, that was hired for the show that I wrote"

"Office romance" Stiles teased

Danny slapped Stiles lightly "Shut up, its new, like 'meet two weeks ago' new but I can't help feeling that this is it, you know that I finally found what I've been looking for"

"Awwwwwww" Stiles teased

"Shut up"

"No but seriously, I'm really happy for you Danny"

"Thanks Stiles, I felt so much guilt after what I did to Matt, and Ethan made me face my demons, call Matt and apologise and made me realise that I deserve a second chance"

Stiles hugged Danny as tight as he could and whispered "You deserve the world Danny, don't forget that"

—-

Derek's sitting around a table, with his parents and Scott. He should be happy right? He's getting married, maybe not to the guy he wants, but its making his mum happy, thats what counts right?

Derek didn't really know what to do anymore

His eyes caught his mums across the table, she had a little smile on her face, which Derek returned. Her smile was weak like it was just for Derek's benefit.

Maybe marrying Scott isn't making her happy, maybe she's just putting on a show.

'Wishful thinking' Derek thinks, This wedding to Scott will make her happy, will stop her from going back to that terrible place.

Derek's mum catches Derek's eyes once more and leans in close "You're happy right Derek?"

Derek nods

"Good because that's all that matters to me"

Wait what?

—

"I'm going back" Stiles stated while sipping his morning coffee.

"Really Stiles? After all we talked about last night, you're giving in?" Danny huffed

Stiles shakes his head "No, I'm not going back for Scott, or for Derek, I'm going back for me. Me and Scott have been friends since we were in diapers, I can't miss the wedding, me letting people down isn't me, I will be at that wedding, not for Derek or for Scott but for me. I'm going to take your advice and start doing things for myself, going to the wedding isn't letting Scott win, its the closure I need"

Danny hugged Stiles "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You win"

—

Stiles arrives back at his apartment, exhausted from yet another long flight in 3 days. His luggage trading behind him, he walks up to the steps only to see the green eyes he has loved and gone after for the last 6 years.

Stiles feels a glimmer of hope, but now he knows better. It didn't stop the ache he still felt in his heart but it helped suppress the anger and the sadness he felt while looking at him.

"What uh what …are… you have to go" Stiles chokes "I can't do this anymore, if there's one thing I learned this past few days is that I deserve better"

Stiles walks up the stairs and digs through his pocket for his keys

"I called off the wedding"

Stiles froze, what should he do? How does one respond to a sentence like that?

"When?"

"Couple hours ago, my mum spoke to me, knew I wasn't happy and told me that she was only happy because I was happy, told me to call off the wedding if I wasn't happy, so that's what I did" "I love Scott but not like how I love you"

Silence looms over them as Stiles decides what to do with Derek's speech, he doesn't forgive him, not after he broke his heart like that but he could at least hear him out.

Stiles silently opens the door, cliches his luggage and walks into the building, he leaves the door open for Derek to follow.

—-

"So, what did he say?" Stiles asks awkwardly, he fills a glass of water and sips it, hoping to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"Mostly about what people are going to think?" "Which made me believe that I made the right decision"

Stiles cleared his throat "Did you tell him about us?"

"He asked if there was anyone else, I said no" Derek looked up from the floor "Because I don't know if there still is"

"I don't …don't know what to say"

"I don't expect you to say anything, I don't expect anything from you, but I wasn't happy and I called off the wedding, I know what would make me happy, or who and that's you. I don't expect another chance or you to forgive me or to be my friend but I had to tell you that I love you and I made the wrong decision that night, It's you Stiles, it will always be you"

"That night was awful but it was less than a week ago and I don't …"

"Not that night"

Stiles stared at Derek confused.

"The night at the bar 6 years ago, I should have gone after you, I know you said that it was fine but I should have told you that it wasn't, because that night, I was finally going to ask you on a date and I should have and I'm so sorry that I was a coward" Derek sobbed

"I made the worst decision of my life, both in front of the bar six years ago and the other night"

Tears ran down Stiles' face, he grabbed the back of Derek's neck and brought his lips onto his own. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, one hand on his lower back and one behind Stiles' head, threading his fingers through Stiles' hair, deepening their kiss. Only parting when they heard a knock at the door.

"Stiles!"

"Stiles, open up!"

Stiles' and Derek's eyes widened in panic

"You have to hide, go, go, go" Stiles squealed pushing Derek away before walking to the door, he collected himself and took a deep breath because opening the door.

"I called off the wedding"

Stiles pretended to look in shock before being pulled to the couch by Scott.

"You did?" Stiles asked

"Well, technically Derek did but I was thinking the same thing" Scott uttered. He didn't look upset or even angry, in fact he looked quite relieved.

"Wow, I think I need to get some air to process this, do you want to go for a walk?" Stiles urged, almost desperately

"No" Scott looked confusingly "I was actually thinking about calling off the wedding, I have a secret and I need to tell you, so will you please just sit down already"

Stiles obeyed

"I did something and I feel terrible about it, I kept doing it but I still felt terrible" Scott sighed "I've got … Syphilis"

Stiles' eyes widened in shock "What?"

"I mean its under control, it should be gone after I complete my antibiotics but I have to inform all of my sexual partners"

Stiles took a moment to process "Derek…?"

Scott shock his head "No I told you we haven't had sex since before your 30th birthday"

"Then who…?"

Scott winces "Remember that guy I told you about, the one I slept with, the 4th of July weekend, that may have not been the only time"

Stiles' angry increased "Scott! What the hell?"

"It may have been a few times, with a few different people" Scott uttered barley loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles' face hardened "Who Scott?"

"Nathan, Ben, he's the one I caught it off, Trevor and …Isaac"

"Isaac?!"

Scott grimaces "He was drunk and kinda told me he was in love with me, so I slept with him but I told him it was mistake and I haven't heard from him since, thats why I'm here actually, you have a friendship of some sorts with Isaac, I mean I know you didn't sleep with him because he is not circumcised" A small smiled appeared on his face as if remembering "Maybe you can call him and tell him about it"

"What? You want me to call Isaac and say 'Hey Isaac, remember when you slept with Scott, yeah I know about that, well he had Syphilis at the time, you might want to get tested' "Stiles spited

Scott swallowed but stayed silent

Stiles sighed "I'll pass on the message, he really does need to get tested so …yeah"

Scott gave Stiles a small smile "Thanks, I really should go though, I left my mum calling everyone about the wedding, I should help, I'll see you later?"

Stiles nodded and Scott left

—-

Stiles was about to call Derek's name when the door knock again. Stiles answered, only to see Scott with a glare on his face that could make anyone fear for their life.

"What is Derek's jacket doing here?

Stiles froze, he glanced down to where Scott was pointing, to see that it was in fact Derek's signature leather jacket, which he had taken off on arrival.

Fear ran through Stiles' body. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God

"Oh er-er he …he just left it at the restaurant, I must have just forgotten to give it back"

"No"Scott is not convinced, he smiles wryly "No he didn't because he was wearing today, what is it doing here Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't answer, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move and his face must have given him away because Scott's face hardened and barged his way into the apartment.

"Derek!" Scott shrieked

"DEREK!"

"DEREK!"

"DEREK, GET OUT HERE!"

Derek appeared through the kitchen door

"How could you?!" Scott screamed

"Me? Scott you cheated with all those guys and you weren't even going to tell me about the Syphilis!"

"My best friend Derek, you said there was nobody else, you liar!"

"What if we did get married, were you going to tell me if we had sex or were you going to let me catch it too!"

"No! God!"

Scott turned to Stiles "You jealous whore, you were my friend, you have always been jealous of me, my friends, my body, my mother?"

Stiles couldn't take it anymore, not after that last hit "You know what Scott, yeah me and Derek are together, yeah I was jealous in the past of your body, your popular friends and your mother because she's an awesome mum, I should know she has always been like a mum to me, and I have been a good friend up till now but you, YOU SCOTT haven't been." Stiles sobbed

"You always put me down, making fun of my body, my lack of focus, never let me forget that you have a mum and I don't, I mean for god sake, you asked Derek out 6 years ago even though you knew I was in love with him, that is not what a friend does and you know what Scott I don't regret it, I love Derek and will never regret being with him"

Stiles looks at Derek "He has a lot of making up to do but I'm going to start living my life the way I want to, and that includes Derek, I never meant to hurt you Scott and I do feel so much guilt for hurting you but I can't regret it"

"I hate you, both of you" Scott shrieks before storming off.

Stiles is blind with tears but feels strong arms pull him close and hugging him "It's okay" he soothed, Derek kissed Stiles temple and continued whispering reassurance in his ear.

Stiles pulled away and furiously wiped at his tears "We still need to talk"

"Yeah" Derek said softy "But your in no state to right now" he directed Stiles over to the bed "You need to rest, we'll talk tomorrow"

Stiles nodded and let Derek strip him and himself down to their boxers, turned Stiles away and wrapped his arms around him securely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

 **A few months later**

Stiles strolled down the street with a bit of a skip in his step. Derek's last lecture of the day was over and Stiles was on his way to meet him.

After the argument in Stiles' apartment a few months ago, everything sort of slotted into place. Derek quit his job and started teaching a class at the university nearby, his class was so popular and highly rated, the university offered him a full time position, teaching another class, his own office and even his own TA.

Stiles started working with his dad at the station, he still practises as a lawyer every now and then but his work manly involves researching and detective work for their major cases. Not only has it brought him closer to his dad but he's had more free time to spend doing whatever he wanted.

Neither Stiles nor Derek has seen Scott since the argument but has heard from Melissa that he's perfectly happy with his new, rich, 60 year old fiancé, flying all over the world.

Stiles and Derek have never been happier, it was a bit touch and go in the beginning, Derek apologising every 30 seconds and Stiles slowly forgiving him. It wasn't easy, it took a lot to forgive Derek but one night, while watching a movie on the sofa, Stiles looked at Derek laughing at the movie and realised all of his angry was gone, faded over time. Tears ran down Derek's face when Stiles told him and their relationship has been stronger ever since.

Stiles froze in the middle of the street

The figure Stiles was looking at also froze before walking slowly towards Stiles, Stiles did the same.

"Hi" Stiles whispered

"Hi" Scott's face stayed nurtural "How have you been?"

Scott looked different, his skin is seriously tanned, his clothes looked expensive and Stiles is pretty sure the shades on his head cost more than Stiles' first apartment.

The corner of Stiles' mouth moved upwards "Good, really good, I heard about the engagement, congrats" Stiles said pointing at Scotts ring

Scott smirked smugly "Yeah, you know the rich, they like to do things quick"

"Well I wish you all the happiness"

"Thanks, I would love to stay and chat but I'm off to Italy in 2 hours, I only came to see my mum"

"Of course, have a good time, maybe we could get some coffee when you get back" Stiles suggested

"Maybe, you still with Derek?"

Stiles nodded

Scott smirked smugly once again "Well good luck with my sloppy seconds" before strutting off.

When Stiles told Derek about the encounter with Scott, they laughed hysterically for at least 10 minutes.

 _A week later_

Stiles got home thinking about the glorious hot bath he's going to take when he gets upstairs.

"Honey, I'm home" Stiles called, he never could resist such a classic saying, in fact he's been saying it for the last 2 months since Derek moved in.

Derek greeted Stiles with a long passionate kiss

"As much as I like where this is going, I really need a bath" Stiles pouted

"Can I join you?" Derek whispered in his ear

"I thought you'd never ask"

After a long hot bath, that had to be refilled 3 times and 2 orgasms later, they were both laying in bed, salted with Derek rubbing Stiles' arm.

"Stiles" Derek whispered

"Yeah"

"Marry me?"

Stiles' head shot up to stare at Derek "What?"

Derek grinned "I know we haven't been dating long, but I think we've both waited long enough, I don't want to wait another 6 years to make you mine"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you"

 ** _Extra_**

Danny and Ethan are very happy in London, they got married after 3 years and adopted a 12 year old girl and an 8 year old girl. The girls are sisters from an abusive home. Danny and Ethan found them while they attended the community drama club, they run.

Isaac didn't end up catching Syphilis but it took time for him to get over Scott. Matt went to therapy and ended up bumping into Isaac and they were married 4 years later. They adopted Matt's nephew after his sister died in childbirth.

Scott is now on his 4th divorce and is currently living with his mother and her loving husband, who happens to be Stiles' father.

Derek and Stiles adopted 5 children and is currently in the process of adopting another. Derek never wanted or ever cheated on Stiles and his mother told Derek that she 'never liked' Scott anyway but absolutely loved Stiles.

No relationship is perfect, Stiles and Derek had their ups and downs but they finally lived the life they wanted to live and they lived it with each other.


End file.
